Knight Rider: insurgent
by Charlie Edwards
Summary: Mike, Trinity, KARR & the Foundation find themselves on the other side of the law when Jack Hurst
1. Knightfall

_Knight Rider: Insurgent_

 _(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is (C)1982-1986;2017 NBC/Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are (C)2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Any & all Smallville characters, elements, locations are (c)2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine)_

 _Chapter 1: Knightfall_

Michael stared grimly as he turned KARR's wheel hard as they were on the run from law enforcement. It had been 4 months since Michael, Trinity, KARR, an Alternate reality version of Sarah Graiman and Terry McGinnis had stopped his evil doppelganger and NSA agent Jack Hurst had become President and had declared _The Foundation for Law And Government_ a terrorist organization and had mobilized law enforcement to shut down that branch of the Federal Government. Mike, KARR, Trinity, both Sarah Graimans and Wilton Knight had re-set up camp at a _Knight Industries Technology location_ in nearby Starling City, where Chloe Sullivan, a government agent who went by the code name _Watchtower_ was helping them get on the grid and yet remain invisible.

Mike arrived at their location. Wilton looked at him with a look of curiosity.

"Did you evade them?" He asked. Mike smiled. "Yes, I did. That cloaking field we downloaded from the other KARR's systems will come in handy once we finish it," Mike said. "How goes tracking KITT?" He asked as he turned to see Chloe at a computer.

"Not good. President Hurst must have shut down KITT's AI before moving him. Can't we do anything," She asked.

"With Zoe and Billy out of action, we have to keep looking. Do we have any new technicians we can hire? April & Bonnie are in Russia investigating a lead on KITT, but not much we can do till they come back into the States," Sarah said. She stared at her "Sister" with a look of fear. This "Sister" had come from a reality where a militarized America had twisted everything, and everyone.

"We keep looking. That's all we can do," The other Sarah said. She smiled. She was in the process of applying for Social Security Card and Driver's license, which she did not need on the other side of the mirror where she came from.

"What should my new name be?" She asked. She had stared at Chloe, who on the other side she did not like, but this one she did.

"How about Carrie? A friend of mine named Carrie Ravai recently passed away so I don't think She would have minded," Mike said. Sarah turned to see the picture of Sarah, Carrie and Mike at a Christmas party before KARR came back into their lives.

"Fine. We'll need to call Dr. Mike Miles, the Microsurgeon who did Michael Long's fingerprint surgery to do yours, so no one will know who you really are," Trinity said. She again began to review the last 4 Months on a computer monitor. She was glad KARR had recorded the events.

 _Mike stared at his doppelgänger. They had defeated the Mirror Universe duplicate of Mike Knight and his prototype vehicle that had been designed with 22_ _nd_ _technology and Mike & his team of Sarah Graiman from that same reality that his doppelgänger had come from, Terry McGinnis, The Batman from 50 years in the future, his sister Trinity Jean Knight and her recreation of KARR. _

" _You're going home, Michael," Mike had said. They had activated the Portable Displacement unit they had installed in KARR and the wormhole sucked Michael through. KARR Then scrambled the dimensional coordinates, so no one could come through again. The man had gone through screaming and cursing at them._

" _So now what?" Mike had asked them._

" _Let's find KITT," Sarah suggested._

" _So, you can corrupt him like you did to the Knight 3000 on your side," Trinity had said in anger that a Denizen of another reality was here to stay._

" _If I'm going to live here I'm going to abide by the rules," Sarah said._

" _Good, because as of this moment your all under arrest," spoke a voice known to them said behind them. It was Jack Hurst, acting head of the NSA and the FBI with about 50 FBI agents._

" _Jack, we're on the same side,"_ _Mike had said holding his hands up. One of the FBI agents pointed his gun at Mike._

 _"You stole a prototype and used it to kill a prominent technician," Jack said. Mike gestured to Dr. Barstow who came out from behind the broken car. She held up her hands._

 _"I'm okay. I don't recognize this car, but I do recognize it by scanner color. It's based on the prototype Wilton Knight built in 1981," Bonnie said._

" _You can't arrest us. The only one with that authority is the President," Mike had said. "I am The President, now you self-righteous asshat," Jack fired back._ Trinity ended the video playback.

"How did Jack become President?" Sarah asked.

"I've still got some friends in the NSA and FBI. My access to my FBI files has been suspended but I created a backdoor password. Where's Wilton?" Trinity asked as she stood up to stretch her legs. She didn't see the Alternate version of her adopted Father in the new headquarters.

"Got him. He's talking with our new head of security James Preston about a new security facial ID software to install into the security cameras," Mike said as he spotted the man on the security camera. Mike turned to see the FBI logo come up on one of the computers monitors.

"I see you got in," Spoke the voice of Oliver Queen, Mayor of Starling City said walking in.

"Thank you for helping us get set up Mr. Queen," Mike said shaking the man's hand. Oliver stared at Trinity. The two had known each other before Oliver's 5-year banishment to an island out near the China Sea. The last time they had seen each other was prior to Trinity's interaction with the original _Knight Automated Roving Robot._ He was surprised to see her all grown up.

"I see you've grown up from the 8-year-old that my parents helped hide," Oliver said. Mike stared at Trinity with a look of curiosity.

"Wilton & Robert Queen were friends. It was Wilton, Robert, Charles & Lionel who created a sort of billionaire club. Cynthia Graiman was Charles's mother and they met. She knew Elizabeth Knight. I used to spend time with Robert Queen over the summers growing up. I've known The Queen family for years," Trinity clarified.

"About as long as you knew Lionel Luthor," Oliver added.

"Thank You Mr. Queen for letting us reside in your city," Spoke the voice of Wilton Knight as he came back into the office/charging station for KARR and/or KITT. Oliver smiled.

"The Pleasure is all mine, Mr. Knight. I've got the Starling City police pulling double duty in both here and at the other Knight Industries locations in and around Starling City. Have you been able to track down your other prototype yet, Mr. Knight?" Oliver asked. Wilton shook his head.

"My daughter is on her way. She is the acting CEO of Knight Industries. She should be arriving soon in Starling City," Wilton said. Trinity stared in shock. She had never met Jennifer Knight, but She knew the costs.

"Dr. Graiman is expecting you Mr. Queen," in aide that came in said. He nodded to her. She exited.

"Does Charles know We've got an alternate version of Wilton Knight here," Mike whispered to Sarah. Sarah shook her head.

"No, but fortunately we did a good job of faking his death didn't we," Sarah commented. Mike stared in shock.

"You mean when we originally rescued KARR 2 years ago, He wasn't dead?" He asked. She shook her head.

"He was on a flight to London to remove Edmond Knight, a cousin of Wilton Knight who ran that branch of FLAG down. We faked his death, so Jack would think it was okay to go ahead with KARR. They designed KARR with the exoskeleton. When Mike & KITT destroyed KARR, I had the pieces moved to a top-secret location, so we could still have a _Knight Industries_ vehicle in place should KITT ever go rogue. Apparently when we went over to the _Mirror Universe_ Jack Hurst had plans in place to replace the President. I had been in contact with my dad and he had told me that a special sniper force, a black ops team had been sent over. We fortunately had discovered in England the original KITT where my father had him shipped shortly after your father's retirement. This KITT was updated and protected my father while he was in England. He tried to warn the President, but He was too late. Charles became much like Trinity was, when she was younger. He was on the run using fake passports and fake IDs to get back into the US. He came in under the name Sam Wilson, a special ops superintendent who Charles knew back in the day. Do we know if the President's former residence is protected by Secret Service in Georgetown?" Sarah asked. Chloe smiled.

"No. Just got an encrypted message from Zoe. She and Billy are on their way back from an assignment that Charles sent them on while you guys were away. They brought over through special channels the original KITT. We had to make special arrangements with the South Koreans for the vehicle to be sent to the US. They had one condition though. KITT's memory be wiped. We can augment this 20, 30-year-old vehicle with the same weaponry that the _Knight Industries Three Thousand_ had so it's systems will be upgraded. It's landing at a _LuthorCorp_ facility in Smallville. I've got a contact there who got him smuggled in and some surprising information on Jack Hurst we should be interested. The only thing is we have to break into _LuthorCorp_ to get KITT out," Chloe said.

"Where's Watchtower?" Mike asked. Oliver smiled as he came back in. "My team is in route to Smallville and will meet you there," He said. Oliver smiled at Chloe. The two had recently married and were trying to keep their cities safe.

"KARR, how long with it take?" Trinity asked. " _It will take approximately two hours to Smallville and then 15 minutes to the local LuthorCorp location. I can use the cloaking mode I was installed with and get us in undetected. First things first, we need KITT's memories installed into this older prototype and per Charles's request I'll pick the team,"_ KARR said. In walked Charles who stared at the younger Wilton with a look of shock.

"What the hell?" He said staring at his friend.

"Dad this is Wilton Knight, but he's a native of another reality. I'd also like to introduce you to…Sarah Graiman from the same reality that Wilton came from. We need to stop Jack, and restore _FLAG_ to what it was," Sarah said. Charles looked in shock at this younger man who looked exactly like his long dead friend.

"Good to meet you, Mr. Knight," Charles said, shaking the man's hand but was surprised that the man embraced him.

"The mayor informs me your team is heading into Smallville," Charles said as the two men turned to the computer which pulled up a 3-D image of _LuthorCorp._

"KITT is being held there. _Watchtower_ has a black op team breaking into Jack Hurst's home in Witchita. He has a summer home there. It's unguarded," Chloe said bringing up satellite imagery of the home.

"Good. Who's the team leader, Chloe?" Charles asked.

"The team hasn't officially started, because they are waiting on the team leader, Dr. Graiman," Chloe said.

"Who's the team leader?" Wilton again asked. They turned when they heard Oliver speak.

"I am. Team Alpha this is _Green Arrow_. All systems go!" Oliver said. He was dressed in the costume of the _Green Arrow._

"Chloe is my wife as well as the cyber hacker known as Watchtower. Charles will coordinate my team and Wilton will coordinate KARR's team," Oliver said.

"Let's do it!" Mike said.

 _To be Continued…._


	2. Break-in

_Knight Rider: Insurgent_

 _(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is (C)1982-1986;2017 NBC/Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are (C)2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Any & all Smallville characters, elements, locations are (c)2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine)_

Chapter 2: Break-in

 _Smallville, Kansas._ KARR sped along at 65 miles an hour. KARR was camouflaged as a Ford classic Mustang, red colored without the amber scanner showing. Mike stared at the high-rise building that bore the _LuthorCorp_ logo.

"It's been too long since I've been here," Trinity said. With him was Trinity Jean Knight, both Sarah Graiman's and of course KARR, who was designated team leader. They were in contact with Oliver Queen, _The Green Arrow,_ his wife Chloe Sullivan also known as _Watchtower_ who were in Jack Hurst's summer home in Virginia looking for any information on an order to kill the President and what allowed Jack to become the President.

" _Arrow,_ this is Alpha dog. We're approaching the target. We're getting scans of the _Knight 2000's molecular Bonded Shell_. We'll confirm when we have the package," Mike said over the encrypted voice call. "Affirmative, Alpha Dog. As soon as you have the package rendezvous at the old Kent Farm. Senator Kent bought it back after Clark sold it," Oliver said. Sarah smiled.

"I've always wanted to meet the Kents," she said. The other Sarah smiled wickedly. "In my reality Oliver Queen bought the local farms and used them as rebel bases for the Resistance. The Kent farm was one such location," she stated. Mike smiled.

" _Earth-2_ isn't your home anymore, Miss Graiman. _Earth-1_ is. At least here you have people that care for you, not use you like the Regent did," Mike said.

"Watchtower to Alpha Dog. We've got some upgrades that Hurst and Lionel Luthor was working on for the _Knight 2000._ One of which is an EMP. We discovered those files on Jack's personal computer. I can send you the files. The house is empty, and the guards are taken care of. We're also sending you files for an improved scanner. We also found some other files but those are encrypted. We're taking the laptop," Chloe said.

" _Files received, Watchtower, and my application software is scanning for potential viruses,"_ KARR said, as the file was filtered 5 times than his predecessor would have done. KARR then sent the files to the deactivated _Knight Industries Two Thousand_.

"It'll take a few minutes for the files to be assimilated," Mike said. Trinity then activated the remote access to the Knight 2000.

"Files updating to correspond to Knight 3000 configuration," Trinity said and the heads-up display lit up green.

" _Knight Industries system integration active. Welcome. I am The Knight Industries Two Thousand. How may I serve you,"_ KITT said, his voice not having the usual Boston twang it used to have but sounded more metallic.

"Hi KITT. I am Trinity Jean Knight, your creator's daughter. What can you give me on a Jack Hurst via the internet," Trinity said, as KITT's voice modulator came up on KARR's heads-up display.

" _Jack Hurst took possession of me after Michael Knight retired from FLAG and the Foundation was shut down. He stripped me down to the bare essentials of my programming. He compromised the Molecular Bonded Shell and installed new protocols. I don't have a primary programming. I need to be reset back to the way I was before I was compromised," KITT_ said.

"Don't worry, KITT we'll get you out of here and back up and running," Mike said. KITT paused for a minute, then spoke.

 _"Who is this? Your voice reminds me of Michael Knight,"_ KITT said.

"I am Michael Knight, but I was born under a code name that I was told you would recognize. The name is Tracer," Mike said. " _I have been programmed to accept commands from either you or Miss Knight. My new offensive weaponry is not yet active. What is this camouflage coating that the upgrade is trying to override my body's shell with?"_ KITT asked.

"It's something Dr. Charles Graiman designed in 1998 for the _Knight Industries Three Thousand_ , your successor. The world needed a Michael Knight and KITT and so the world will have two KITs and one Michael Knight. Dr. Graiman was a part of Wilton Knight's original design team. We can upgrade your body but that will have to wait until we find the _Knight 3000_ ," Michael said.

"There are army guards everywhere, Mike. How are we going to break him out of there?" Sarah asked. Mike smiled.

"Are we set KARR?" He asked. KARR gave an affirmative. KARR then micro jammed the sprinkler system and then hacked the military communications that the army was using.

"hit the wall with the rocket spread, KARR," Mike said. Mini-rockets shot out from underneath the Mustang and the wall crumbled.

"is KITT still deactivated?" Sarah asked as KARR was trying to find the wooden box KITT would have been stored in.

"This reminds me of the time KITT & FLAG was shut down and KITT was taken just before we confronted KARR," Mike commented. Sarah smiled.

"Do you think this could be retribution for us doing that. Jack did warn us that we are dead back then," Sarah said. The other Sarah looked in surprise.

"What happened?" She asked. "Alex Torress and Jack Hurst shut down KITT and the Foundation after the apparent death of Dr. Graiman. Graiman did that as a ruse so no one would go after his family. We decided to find KITT and defeat KARR," Mike said.

"Isn't this KARR?" The one you destroyed," The other Sarah asked.

" _No, Miss Graiman I am not. Trinity Jean Knight created a new AI chip and programmed it properly and then took the same body and weaponry as the destroyed KARR and recreated KARR but this time to aid KITT and Michael and to make sure there was a Knight Industries vehicle should KITT become inoperable or deactivated such as the case is here. I found him. Large wooden crate to your left. Who will drive him?"_ KARR said. The other Sarah raised her hand.

 _"_ I'll take him," she said. Mike and the other Sarah climbed out of the car and Mike whipped out his knife and opened the box. Inside the box was a 1989 Firebird Trans-Am of course modified by _Knight Industries back_ in the late '80s Early 1990's. Sarah climbed into the car and saw the digital dashboard complete with two monitor screens built into the dash. One of them was active with the remote access screen up.

"How do I activate this thing?" She asked. Mike pointed to the _Power button_ and she pressed it and an error message came up, asking for a password.

"Damn," She said. She then noticed the start button that was installed.

"Keyless start? When did this thing get that?" She asked. She pressed the _Start_ button and the vehicle's turbine engine roared to life. Mike smiled at her as she rolled the window down.

"Let's get out of here," He said as he ran back to KARR and the two vehicles exited the lab.

 _The White House-Washington DC-_ Jack Hurst stared at the laws that sat before him before an aide came in.

"Yes Sam, what is it?" Jack said. " _LuthorCorp_ just reported that a Knight Industries vehicle has been taken," Sam Jackson, his aide said.

"get me on the news. That car was taken because stored in it's memory banks is how I came to power. If the _Foundation for Law And Government_ discovers my secret then it will be destroyed. We've got to keep Michael Knight on the run," Jack said.

 _To Be Continued..._


	3. Running With The Knight

_night Rider: Insurgent_

 _(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is (C)1982-1986;2017 NBC/Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are (C)2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Any & all Smallville characters, elements, locations are (c)2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine)_

 _Chapter 3: running with the Knight_

 _2 Days Later:_ Mike stared at the TV at the secret headquarters of _FLAG_ as He, Chloe, Trinity and Sarah Graiman were trying to fix the glitches in the software updates to the _Knight Industries Two Thousand._ All three heads turned as they saw President Jack Hurst on the TV.

" _Ladies & Gentlemen of this great nation, it has come to our attention that a sophisticated piece of technology was stolen that was classified top-secret years ago by President Bush has been stolen by members of a branch of the Federal Government that was created by former Knight Industries CEO Wilton Knight. I have declared by law and working its way through Congress_ _, employees_ _and_ _staff_ _of The Foundation for Law And Government are now declared enemies of the state. Anyone found working for this subversive branch of the government will be arrested and put of trial for espionage and stealing government equipment. All we ask is that this equipment, The Knight Two Thousand be returned,"_ President Hurst said.

"Damn he wants us bad," Zoe said as she came in to update the Foundation passwords and encryption keys. She, like Chloe Sullivan was Knight Industries' resident tech.

"Everyone pack up! Just got word that military forces are on their way," The alternate Sarah Graiman said. They stared at the _Mirror_ Sarah Graiman who had just come back from getting her name legally changed to Elizabeth Knight, as Mike's grandmother had died while in jail for a crime she committed with her son Garth. Billy Morgan came in with Wilton as they had begun running the shutdown protocols Charles had put in place before the alternate version of Wilton Knight had arrived.

"We are set to remotely access anything in the Knight Industries or Foundation files since all of them are stored on our Cloud based services," Wilton said as Billy began unplugging laptops. The _Knight Industries Security Forces_ , a quasi-military brand came in and they began unplugging the larger computers, and began doing tear-down on the desks and chairs and began loading them into a semi-truck.

"10 Minutes people! Move it!" Mike shouted. The team was ready. Within 5 minutes, the headquarters had been torn down. It was like no one had been there. Sarah Graiman stared at her _Mirror_ duplicate.

"what now, Elizabeth?" Sarah asked. Elizabeth smiled.

"I have contacts on the other side that could help us. There's not much we can do while we are the run, except take the fight back to the President. KITT, run unlock code 3412, authorization Knight," Elizabeth said to KITT. The Trans-Am began a massive file download to the _Knight Industries Cloud_ servers.

" _Files unlocked and downloaded to both Knight Industries and Watchtower servers," KITT_ said. Mike stared at her as they began to walk into the secret passageway that would take them back to a nearby _Knight Industries Technology_ location.

 _Knight Industries Technology:_ Mike stared at Dr. Graiman and Trinity Jean Knight as they brought the computer system back up. Charles and Mike embraced one another.

"Hey Mike, we've begun decrypting the files that Jack Hurst downloaded to KITT's memory backs. A team of scientists and computer techs are on their way to help Zoe and Chloe decrypt these files, and we're hoping one of these files can help us understand and hopefully put that bastard behind bars," Charles said. They saw the two women going through video files that were downloaded to the _Knight 2000's_ servers.

"What do we have here," Chloe said as she saw a video of Jack Hurst talking with a Doctor William Banner, a cousin to the late Dr. David Banner. She threw it up on one of the big monitors for everyone to see.

" _How do I stop Michael Knight and his team of do-gooders,"_ they saw Jack saying to Dr. Banner. The other man smirked.

 _"it's simple. They know the President and believe he will have their back. It's simple. Hire a hitman to take out the President. After all you are the next in line after the Vice-President. I have a team perfect for the job. LuthorCorp uses snipers for protection, but they also take side jobs as well. One of them I've used before. I'll call Hannah to come in and do the job. What's up with the old Trans-Am?"_ William said.

 _"it's ancient technology that I configured to serve me since its owner, Michael Arthur Knight is out of the country and the Foundation is dead since Charles deactivated it prior to 9/11. Not even Wilton Knight's daughter Trinity will be able to realize what's going on,_ " Jack said.

" _This car better not be the end of these plan of yours or I swear I will send somebody after you," William_ threatened. Jack smirked. The video feed then went blank.

"The time stamp on the video feed KITT was picking up places this at the time when you went to Earth-2," Chloe said.

"So, what do we do now, guys," Charles asked. They then heard KITT speak.

 _"Since He's so concerned that we will stop him, let's uncover more information, like who the sniper was that took out His Predecessor,"_ KITT said. They then saw KARR's amber scanner light up.

" _Perhaps a blitzkrieg of this video that was uncovered on your hard drive. Do you think the rest of the humans would accept this information?"_ KARR said.

"Not sure KARR, but we have to try," Charles said as he began going through the _LuthorCorp_ list of snipers and found one that they knew.

"Hannah Melvin is on this list. Wasn't she a slave from _Earth-2_?" Charles asked. Elizabeth nodded. "She was also trained by the rebellion as a sniper with orders to take down the Regents, hoping that would take down the Empire," she said.

"Is she aware of the programming?" Mike asked. Elizabeth shook her head. "No. She would have blackouts when a set of code words were used. My father got a hold of her & twisted the program so she would be used as a double agent," Elizabeth answered.

"Jack must have discovered her programming and reset it," Charles suggested. "What makes you sure she's our Assassin?" Chloe asked. Charles pointed to the $10 million dollar deposit into her checking account.

"Got an idea," Sarah said. She climbed into KITT and began to scan through the stored files. One of them had just a date, 1984. She plugged a wireless keyboard into a USB located below the monitor. She began to input a backdoor password used by _the United Empire of America_ and the file opened. It was a video. It was a video of Wilton, the one native to this reality and a very young Dr. Charles Graiman.

" _Will, Sam Hurst just called again wanting to buy KARR. We haven't even finished it's AI programming protocols. Did you fire that tech that miss programmed him," Charles asked. Wilton nodded to him. He then noticed a scientist writing really fast on a chalkboard._

" _Excuse me, but what are you doing?" Wilton asked. The woman turned and smiled._

" _Creating a time displacement program into your prototype, ," she said. Wilton noticed it was written in an alien language._

" _Who are you and what team are you from?" Charles asked, immediately suspicious._

" _I am Lara and come from a place far from here, called Krypton. This program I'm writing will need to be encoded using Kryptonian technology that I've got with me," she said._

" _I had heard tales of a meteor shower coming. My wife is hiding something from me, but not sure what it is," Wilton said. Charles then noticed a symbol that he had remembered from his college days in Kansas when he and Wilton and Jonathan Kent were college roommates._

" _Your from the House of El, aren't you?" Charles finally asked. She nodded._

" _How do you know?" She asked._

" _I went to the University of Kansas, and my sophomore year, Wilton and I were college roommates with two men, a farmer's son named Jonathan Kent and an ambitious man named Lionel Luthor. A few months after we met, a symbol was burned on the roof of our frat house bearing the octagonal symbol with an S inside it. A few weeks later a man who went by the name Joe forewarned us of a coming meteor shower that was coming to impact Earth, which he called Terra. On his robe bore the symbol of the House of El. He left a Crystal behind which told of his family tree. What will that crystal do?" Charles asked. Lara removed a crystal from her jacket and gave it to Wilton. She then kissed him on the cheek. "Talk with your life mate,Elizabeth. She is pregnant with a daughter born with DNA from both our worlds, a hybrid of both Krypton & Earth," she said. _The video went black.

"So now what?" Mike asked. Chloe then turned to the team.

"Here's what we do guys. Hannah Melvin currently lives in Houston so Mike, Elizabeth and Sarah kidnap her and find a way to turn off the sniper programming her brain was programmed with and Trinity, Charles & Billy will finish going through President Hurst's files on KITT," Chloe said.

" _Which vehicle shall be used?"_ KARR asked. Zoe spoke up.

"We need to find the original _Knight Industries Three Thousand_ 's body and download the Two thousand's memories and programming into the Three Thousand's body," she said.

Charles spoke up. "That part will be easy. Remember when Jack and Alex Torres created KARR? I activated a tracker feature I installed should the _Three Thousand_ be taken again. I encoded it with a code word. Computer activate Knightfall program," Charles said using a voice print program. A digital map of the United States lit up and a glowing red dot lit up bright.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry about what my doppelgänger did to Hannah, but I can be a better father than he was to you," Charles said. The _Mirror Universe_ duplicate of his daughter, renamed Elizabeth Knight smiled at this man who was and yet was not her father.

"I know Charles, but right now before I make things right with you, I need to make things right with Hannah, before she brings us down," Elizabeth said staring long and hard at Sarah, her "twin".

"KARR, Sarah, and Mike we gear up in 10 minutes. Pack enough clothes for we will be in Houston for a week. I know a church house that in my reality was a resistance cell with friends that Hannah knows on both sides of the mirror. Let's take her back to this Church cell. This Eternal woman needs to be reset. Chloe, have Clark meet us there," Elizabeth said to Chloe.

"What about KITT?" Chloe asked.

"Billy, you, Zoe will find KITT using this version of KITT. I've installed a camouflage software into the 2000. Dad, we need you to create a program to transfer the 2000's AI protocols into the 3000, and make sure the car doesn't reject it when they get back," Elizabeth said. All of them nodded, nervous about the team being split up..

 _To Be Continued.._


	4. Prime Suspect Part 1

Knight Rider: Insurgent

(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is (C)1982-1986;2017 NBC/Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are (C)2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment. Any all Smallville characters, elements, locations are (c)2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine)

Chapter 4: Prime suspect, part 1

Houston, Texas, KARR pulled up to an apartment near Downtown Houston. With him was Michael Knight, Elizabeth Knight, Sarah Graiman, and they were searching for a young woman who had a remarkable gift of living forever. This woman was from an alternate reality of Earth, brought to this one with a mission to stop an intruder to come to this world. She had been trapped in this reality while on her mission. Mike stared at the heads-up display as KARR had tapped into the security camera outside Hannah's apartment. They then found a feed through her laptop's built-in camera.

"KARR, can we hack into that video feed?" Mike asked. They were parked across from Hannah's apartment.

"It's protected by a Kryptonian language cryptograph. It will take a couple of minutes as that language is not programmed into my language servers," KARR Said. Elizabeth smiled as she began to input a random code, and the Kryptonian language downloaded to KARR.

"Clark gave me access to the Fortress computer system a few years ago while I was here to spy for the Empire. He was the first person I befriended on this side. The Fortress of Solitude has a two-way connection to our reality and this one. He gave me a security code to use to go through from my side to this one. I figured Hannah had it as she knew Clark Luthor while on the other side," Elizabeth said.

The camera lit up to reveal a man in a business suit.

"Kal-El?" She said out of surprise. Sarah leaned forward. "What's a Kal-El?" She asked. Elizabeth pointed to the image of Clark Kent on the Heads-Up display.

"Clark Kent was born of the powerful House of El from the planet Krypton which still exists on my side of the Mirror. He's got powers granted him from the yellow sun. He's a super hero who goes by the name Superman. What's he doing at Hannah's apartment?" Elizabeth asked. Mike smiled.

"Let's go find out," Mike said, climbing out of the car. Sarah climbed out to follow him. They walked up the stairs, and Mike removed his lock picking set and within 30 seconds the door unlocked, and they walked in to see Clark.

"Clark! What's going on here?" Sarah asked. She had seen him years ago when Charles Graiman was named the CEO of Knight Industries in 2007 after the termination of English nephew to Wilton Knight, Edmond Knight, who was relegated to running The Foundation for Law And Government's European operation.

"Good to see you too, Sarah," Clark said. They saw bank statements that bore a balance in the millions out on the bed.

"What's going on here?" Mike said. "Hannah was supposed to come to Metropolis for a meeting with my editor in chief about LuthorCorp. Allegedly Lutessa Luthor reappeared when she died 5 Years ago when Darkseid tried to take over Earth. I know because I buried Tess's body after Lex killed her. Hannah was supposed to come appear in court after meeting with Perry, my editor-in-chief but she never came," Clark said. Mike put on latex gloves and began to go through Hannah's dresser, but found just undergarments and a remote control.

"What's this?" Mike asked. He pressed a button on the remote control and a wall opened to reveal several high-powered weapons.

"What the hell?" Clark said, surprised at the sight of the guns. They then saw a computer. They then saw a symbol that looked like a Nazi era symbol but was instead a Z.

"This looks like a report on a sub-society in an alternate reality. This is the team that took control of the Mirror Universe. One of its architects was Jack Hurst. Somehow Jack got displaced here," Sarah said as they saw Jack's name. She read on further.

"He was taken from that Earth and brought here when he was 3 months old. But He wanted a sense of control, hence the reason why He joined our Government. He had been receiving emails from that reality, one of which included Hannah's programming. We have to stop her," Sarah said as she read the information. She then saw a link.

"What is that?" Clark asked pointing to the link.

"It's KITT's wavelength from the radiation from his nano-fibers on his body. We can track it. I'm sending this link to KARR," Sarah said forwarding the link to KARR's email server. Mike then heard a beep come from his Apple Watch.

"Hi. My name is Heather Melvin. I'm looking for a woman who is allegedly my sister Hannah, who died," the woman's voice said through Mike's earwig and her face appeared on his Apple Watch's display.

"I don't know you, Miss Melvin, but is there a place we can meet," Mike asked.

"The restaurant across from Hannah's apartment will work," Heather said. Mike stared at the team and then nodded.

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes," Mike finally said.

Los Amigos Mexican Restaurant- Mike smiled as Elizabeth Knight and Sarah Graiman sat down near the pretty brunette who had just ordered coffee.

"Hi Heather, my name is Michael Knight and with me is Elizabeth Knight and my fiancé Sarah Graiman," Mike said making quick introductions. Heather flashed an FBI badge.

"I know who you people are," she said.

"Good then maybe you can explain who Hannah Marie Melvin is," Heather said.

"She's from a reality like ours. That other reality had discovered ours, and sent Hannah through the Mirror to this side, due to her unique DNA, which gives her immortality. We recently discovered this woman was hired as an assassin, and she's in the employ of President Hurst. We need to find her," Mike said. They then heard a beep from Mike's Apple Watch.

"What is it, KARR?" Mike asked.

"I'm detecting a weapon load from a nearby roof. The weapon matches that of a weapon in Miss Melvin's apartment," KARR said. "Everybody get down!"Mike yelled as a gunshot hit the glass near him. He pulled Heather down with him. He saw that Sarah Elizabeth were unharmed. He saw Elizabeth pull out an unusual looking gun. She fired the gun toward the sniper and the sniper went down at a nearby parking garage.

"KARR, get to that sniper!" Elizabeth said into her earwig. Several minutes later Mike, Sarah Elizabeth Knight stood over the woman they knew as Hannah Melvin clad in body armor and next to her was a high powered rifle. The woman was still unconscious. Heather Melvin ran up and saw the woman who looked like her deceased sister.

"Heather, we have to hide her, for if she is in fact being controlled by President Hurst, our organization's standing is in jeopardy," Mike said. Heather flashed an FBI badge.

"I'm the special assistant to Trinity Jean Knight and she asked me to help you take her back to the Knight Estate to hide her. I've got a special team coming that will make sure any witnesses don't remember any of this," Heather said.

"Excuse me, but a low level scan of Hannah's brain shows the Kryptonian language is in fact a programming code. We will require at least two computer techs to break the code," KARR said. They then heard Heather speak.

"I'll call in a tech I've known for years. Oracle, are you up to a trip to Los Angeles?" Heather said into a com-link.

"Knight to Watchtower, we need you at Knight Estate st once," Sarah said into her earwig.

"Where to?" Mike said.

"Trinity's company, Knight industries Technology is headquartered here in Houston. We need a direct way to get to LA at once," Heather suggested.

"How do we get to LA?" Sarah asked. They then heard KARR speak.

"Knight One is in Route to Knight Industries Technology as we speak. It will be in invisibility mode when it lands. We've got 2 minutes before HPD arrives," KARR said. They all climbed into KARR and they were gone as if they never existed….

To Be Continued….


	5. Prime Suspect Part 2

Knight Rider: Insurgent

(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is (C)1982-1986;2017 NBC/Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are (C)2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment. Any all Smallville characters, elements, locations are (c)2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine)

Chapter 5: Prime Suspect part 2

Knight Estate: Hannah awoke to see Doctors around her and Michael Knight staring at her, with a pistol in hand.

"What's going on here?" Hannah asked as she struggled against the handcuffs as she was handcuffed to a bed.

"You shot a part of my team and an FBI agent," Mike said. He then motioned for the young woman to come into the room. In stepped Heather Melvin. Hannah stared at her in shock and fear. She started crying.

"I am Heather Melvin, assistant to Trinity Jean Knight, who I am told you are familiar with," Heather said tossing the high-powered gun onto the bed beside Hannah.

"I'm Hannah Melvin. I don't know how I got here or what happened, so could somebody please explain to me what happened," Hannah said scared. In walked Elizabeth Knight. Hannah curled her lip in anger at the woman.

"Sarah Graiman," She breathed out. Elizabeth shook her head, smiling at this woman who was in the alternate reality that both came from, a slave.

"I was invited to stay here and the breaches from our side of the Mirror have been closed so our government can no longer try to take over this reality. I agreed I would follow the laws and statues of the land, or risk being sent back where both you and I would surely face death. Since there was already a Sarah Graiman in this reality, I chose the name Elizabeth Knight, since I knew Regent Knight before his death I chose the name of his wife. I later found out his death was faked as he recently came through a one-sided breach. He now leads the Foundation for Law and Government on this side, however we were shut down by NSA operative Jack Hurst who became President. We discovered Wilton's original prototype, The Knight Industries Two Thousand and recently found some interesting facts about President Hurst that we are still working on and processing. Along the way we discovered a program that both the Rebellion and the United Empire of America were using. They installed into some slaves, your class, a computer program designed to give you the skills to assassinate anyone. We were meeting with Heather Melvin as Trinity is currently trying to expedite getting Billy Morgan and Zoe Chai out of Moscow. Heather recently discovered and had begun investigating a mysterious woman who bore her sister's name," Elizabeth said.

"What is this program that your people did to her?" Heather asked. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"On The other side of the mirror our society is divided into classes. The rich, the poor and the Slave class. The slaves were a made up of a unique human being only found on that side of the mirror. They have a unique DNA matrix which gives them the ability to live forever. This branch of humanity was called The Eternals. We discovered this breed were hiding among us and we forced them to work as slaves due to their durability and immortality. This woman was in Regent Graiman's household for years. She was subjected to the programming subroutine and more recently that subroutine was altered by Jack Hurst. We are reviewing KITT's files to find out how to undo it," Elizabeth said.

"We'll do everything in our power to make sure you are well," Mike reassured her. Heather spoke up.

"How does she look like my deceased sister," she wanted to know. Hannah asked the same thing.

"From what we can gather, Hannah Melvin on this side was killed in a car crash when she was a young girl, and on the other side Heather Melvin was killed by the Empire for being a part of the Resistance against the government," Mike said.

"I don't remember killing anyone," Hannah said glancing at her handcuffs. Heather stared at her.

"Have you had blackouts at any time?" She asked as she sat on the bed near Hannah. Hannah nodded.

"That's a result of the subroutine from the Empire. We need to figure out who Jack wanted you to eliminate," Elizabeth said.

"How do we scan for this anomaly?" Heather asked. Mike smiled. "We have KITT, the original version and he's been upgraded with the same software that KARR has so we could ask him to do an MRI for this program. Let's bring her down to introduce her to KITT," Mike suggested. Elizabeth undid Hannah's handcuffs and put back on her gloves and grabbed the gun and they walked down into the garage of the mansion which had been converted into a charging bay for a Knight Industries vehicle. Installed in 2 different charging bays were KITT and KARR. KARR was undergoing regular software upgrades, so he was shut down. Elizabeth gestured to the Trans-Am and both ladies climbed into KITT. Elizabeth then pressed the Power button and the digital dash came to life.

"How may I be of service?" KITT said, sounding more like KARR as technicians had not yet reset his voice processor.

"I need you to scan this young woman's brain for a computer program that was set by an Area Regent in the 1970's-1980s. The name of the Regent is Amy Walker, who was Regent Charles Graiman's supervisor back when the KARR project was started in my original reality," Elizabeth said.

"I will begin scanning this woman's brain momentarily," KITT said. On the heads-up display that KITT had been upgraded with, a multi-spectral view of Hannah's brain and then the computer program lit up.

"This is a viral program that switches off certain parts of the brain like the memory recollection centers of the brain. When the individual is infected with this virus, they black out. The assassination subroutine is imbedded within the computer virus and automatically takes over. The virus is dormant until a certain set of words or phrases are used and once the subject is either subjected to the same words or phrases or completes their 'hit' the virus goes dormant again. I am not programmed to wipe a brain, but I can scan for the author of this virus," KITT said.

"Who authored this virus and is he or she on this side of the mirror?" Elizabeth asked. KITT began scanning the virus, and then began scanning the millions of names that would have the technical know-how to write the software for the virus. An alternate list of names popped from the Mirror Universe that somehow had been programmed into KITT. Two names popped up.

"Jack Hurst?" Hannah said in surprise. Elizabeth looked surprised as well.

"KITT, where did you get the list of regents from our native universe?" Elizabeth asked.

"When I was brought to a secret staging area, President Hurst had a team begin the process of breaking down my programming, but one technician installed a roster of information on your reality. I was programmed with a software that would open a breach to the other side and aid the government of the United Empire of America," KITT said. Elizabeth breathed in shock.

"What's wrong?" Hannah said.

"My father had documents from his superiors downloaded to a vehicle alien to my world and plans on sending it to the other side to stop the rebellion," Elizabeth breathed, as she realized what was going on. She climbed out of KITT, and ran to find Mike. She found him staring at the TV.

"Citizens of the United States, we interrupt your news programming with this important news update," intoned a voice as a News update appeared. Then appeared a man on the screen but it wasn't Jack Hurst but Barack Obama, the previous President but on his shirt collar was a lapel pin of The Mirror Universe, a sword plunging through the United States of America.

"What the hell?" Mike said. Sarah who was with him looked in horror.

"That's the Emperor from my native reality. Your government tried to keep our reality secret from the general public fearing panic would sweep the nation," Elizabeth said.

"I am Barack Obama and I am the ruler of The United Empire of America and I brokered a deal with your President to put down a long standing rebellion. A piece of technology was prepared but was stolen. We demand the individuals that stole this technology to return it," Obama said. Wilton came in.

"He's lying. How could he know about KITT?" Wilton asked mostly to himself.

"Who were the technicians working on KITT?" Mike asked.

"Charles would know," Wilton suggested. They walked down to the lab where Charles was reviewing the upgrades to KARR.

"You saw them," Mike said staring at Charles's expression on the man's face.

"Yes I know. It's obvious the Emperor had spies here but who would know about KITT and then betray this country," Dr. Graiman said. Then in walked Trinity Jean Knight with Billy Morgan and Zoe Chai.

"Don't we have a list of the techs who worked on the original KITT?" Billy asked as he sat down at the computer and pulled up a file marked KITT project 1.0.

"Billy where did you get this file?" Wilton asked. Billy smiled.

"Alex Torres asked me to digitize the Foundation files from the 1980's back when we started the KITT project in 2007. I did and I discovered this one was already on the Knight Industries servers and was put there by one Vladimir Knight, Mike's grandfather," Billy said. They all looked at Mike.

"What do you know about your grandfather?" Charles asked.

"Nothing," Mike said. Billy threw up the file on the big monitor and they saw the Kryptonian hieroglyphs on the screen.

"Where was this guy from?" Sarah said walking in.

"Look," Trinity said pointing to the stylized Z. It flashed twice and then a holographic message played.

"Greetings, my children. I am Vladimir Zod and I hail from a reality where Krypton still lives. Our world and the Terran one was similar in that they were controlled by a military regime. In my reality Krypton was controlled by the brutally ruthless House of El. I escaped to Earth, your Earth. My ship landed in Moscow. I met an exiled man named Vladimir Knight who begged me to take his name and make a difference here. I had powers here thanks to your yellow sun, but I had taken a fragment from my native Krypton and had it crafted into a bracelet that I wore. I took Vladimir's name and made my way to the United States and created the company known as Knight Industries and had begun the work on the vehicle you know as both KITT KARR. The AI is based on and adapted from the Brain Interactive Construct. I met a young woman named Laura Hurst and she married me and gave birth to the man you know as Wilton Knight. She then murdered me, but I hid the primitive Construct which my son found which holds my memories. The Terran Empire that is assaulting your world seeks not only the Knight Industries Two Thousand the Knight Automated Roving Robot because in them is the Kryptonian Construct that the UEA thinks will help them against the rebellion, but it won't. When Wilton found the Crystal that bore my memory, he hid the Construct technology in the AI's programming software of both KITT KARR. Both those vehicles are a part of the Knight legacy. While Trinity Jean Knight is not my child she is the hybrid that bridges both Krypton and Earth. You my children must fight for your world as I struggled to do all my life on Krypton and Earth. Don't let our legacy die at the hands of Laura Hust's son Jack," said the holographic image and it faded.

"So now what?" Mike said. Zoe moved to the second computer and typed in the name Laura Hurst and a video of a conversation between Elizabeth Knight and Laura Hurst came up.

"Elizabeth, your husband's father hid an advanced piece of technology and I want it," Laura said to a very much younger Elizabeth Knight. They turned to see a 19-year-old Garth Knight walk in.

"Mom, where's dad?" He asked, sleepily as it was early morning.

"He's in the lab," Elizabeth said. She then turned to the bar and unknown to Laura, she slipped a small bit of poison into the glass and she then poured wine. She then poured a glass of wine for herself.

"I propose a toast, to my husband's legacy and the failure of yours," Elizabeth said as she handed the poisoned wine to Laura. The two lightly touched glasses and the two drank. Laura began to gag.

"What did you do?" Laura asked. "I may not agree with my husband all the time, but I love him, and what he represents. You will not get the Construct your seeking," Elizabeth said. The image froze and Zoe began to scan Laura's DNA.

"Crap! She's from the UEA, as a spy. Knight Industries hired her during the KARR project and apparently she had been sending encrypted files to government officials in the Empire. I can recover those but we need to find out who killed the President," Zoe said. Billy smiled at her and then began to work on files and another file popped up from within the White House.

"What did you do? Mike asked. Billy smiled almost wickedly.

"Trinity's company Knight Enterprises created the camera software for the White House surveillance, and I hacked in. No government agency knows we're in," Billy said as they saw President Donald Trump sitting at his desk. A young woman came in and she shot him with a silencer. The woman turned and they were surprised to see Lauren Hurst, Jack Hust's daughter. They saw the woman speak into a com-link.

"Can we get audio?" Elizabeth asked. Billy shook his head. "Since we're hacked in to one band all I can get is video, not audio. I can have Linda Walker our resident NSA contact look at it," Billy suggested.

"No, let's keep this on our own servers for a while. Find out where Lauren is living," Charles said, angered at the work they had been doing was compromised by someone seeking to line their own pockets.

"Got her! She's in LA. Do we know anyone who can get to her," Billy said. Both Wilton and Charles shook their heads no. Hannah spoke up.

" I do. In this reality she would be dead but one of our first spies the UED sent through, and she ironically was responsible for the miss programming of the original KARR," Hannah said.

You're kidding! Is it the same one we have a record of," Mike said. Billy and Zoe looked puzzled.

"Who is this person," Zoe asked. "She was known to you as Dr. April Curtis, but her real name is Lutessa Luthor, otherwise known as Tess Mercer," Trinity said as she moved to the computer and brought up an old video clip of a shot of a gorgeous red head having sexual relations inside the not-yet programmed KARR in August of 1982. She rolled the video image to Wilton firing the young woman.

"Where does she live?" Mike wanted to know, angered at how easily the UEA had compromised his nation with spies.

"Smallville, Kansas," Hannah said. She then brought up the Skype communication app on the computer. She logged into her account and saw Tess's account was active.

"Mercer-1, this is Hannah Melvin. We need you. Jack Hurst is here," she said. Then video of a redhead popped up.

"Oh my God, your alive! What do you need?" Tess asked.

"We need 3 decoders to erase an assassination software," Hannah asked. Mike stared at Elizabeth Knight.

"Psychic programmers who have a unique ability to to wipe a person's memories," Elizabeth offered. Tess smiled.

"Jack and Ben are on their way as am I," Tess said and the HD video went blank. They saw the look of fear on Hannah's face.

"What's wrong? Mike asked. Wilton smiled.

"These psychic programmers also have a way of making you live through your worst fears," He said.

To Be Continued…


	6. Deprogramming, Part 1

K _night Rider: Insurgent_

 _(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2017 NBC/Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Any & all Smallville characters, elements, locations are ©C2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine)_

Chapter 6: Deprogramming part 1

 _Los Angeles, California, Knight Industries Technology, a branch of Knight Industries:_ Trinity Jean Knight walked in with Mike, Sarah Graiman, Elizabeth Knight, and Hannah Melvin and 4 bodyguards and included FBI agent Heather Melvin, Hannah's sister. Trinity saw Assistant District Attorney Andrea Swanson talking with her head of security. She was able to keep her company _Knight Industries Technology_ due to her status as a special agent for the FBI, and they saw the head of Security Tom Wilson shake his head and Andrea stormed out but turned and saw the group and walked toward them. Trinity and Andrea stared at each other. The two had met during Trinity's sophomore year in college at Kansas State University, and while there was mutual respect Trinity did not like Andrea due to her friendship with _LuthorCorp_ CEO Lionel Luthor.

"Miss Knight, good to see you! Glad to see you brought the fugitive Hannah Melvin in for questioning. I must inform you though you are all under arrest per the order of the President," Andrea said. Trinity stared the woman up and down. Andrea was married with two kids and was a DA for California.

"We have evidence that Jack Hurst corrupted this woman's mind and corrupted her training that she had received to help her aid an uprising from a _Police State_. Honestly, Andrea how much do you know about our President?" Trinity said.

"Not much, but I trust him," Andrea said. Andrea walked out. Two muscled men who bore the mark of the _UEA_ came in. Trinity then picked up her cell phone.

"Lionel Luthor please," she said calmly as the two men took Hannah Melvin into a room. She then walked into her private office. She activated _Skype_ and Lionel's face popped up.

"Miss Knight, what do you need?" Lionel asked. She smiled. "You helped Charles and my father build the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ in 1979. We found him and now we need your company's software protocols to help him adjust to the New _Knight Three Thousand_ weapon and Nano skin upgrades as well as putting back in place KITT's original programming. We cloned over the same upgrades my company's version of KARR, but KITT is not adjusting to the newer tech. We also need the other KITT's GPS turned on. Jack's tech team disabled it. We also need whatever _LuthorCorp_ has on Jack Hurst sent over to District Attorney Andrea Swanson's office," Trinity said.

"My tech team will be over in an hour. I have another surprise for you. Something your father wanted but Charles and I disagreed with. There is a backdoor into KITT that Charles built into all the Knight Industries vehicles. Something he didn't want you to know about. My lead tech Harold Fink will upload to your servers. The other Wilton will be aware of it as well," Lionel said. Her pretty face turned from a neutral expression to one of anger.

"What else are you hiding from me Lionel? She asked. "Your Father and Clark's mother were both here in California shortly before I started my company. Jor-El helped Wilton design what was KARR. I'm sure your aware of the _Brain Interactive Contruct?"_ Your father brought a primitive version of that AI to Earth with him and part of that program was programmed into the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ when Wilton and Charles began to design the Artificial Intelligence for KARR. _Graiman Industries_ installed a programming override on the _Brain Interactive Construct_ and KARR's artificial intelligence took over. You should try to re-activate that _Construct_ that your father installed into KARR. That _Construct_ was built into every _Knight Industries vehicle_. That also includes your version of KARR. Except yours has Kryptonian technology, unlike the original KARR. I sent someone into the past to make sure that _Construct was_ included in every version of a _Knight Industries_ including KRO," Lionel said. Trinity closed the connection in frustration.

"Right now, I wish I could sic Garth on him," She said to no one as Mike and Sarah and Elizabeth came in.

"What's the problem?" Mike said. "that lying bastard created a back door into KITT and KARR," Trinity said. Mike smiled.

"We'll make use of the back door to download KITT's memories and download them into this alternate KITT," Mike suggested as he stared at Trinity's email and an email popped up from a _LuthorCorp_ server. The subject line read "back door".

"What's this?" he said as he stared at the long string code that was in the email.

"A gift from Lionel Luthor. He said it was a back-door loop that Wilton didn't want installed into any _Knight Industries_ vehicle," Trinity said. They then heard Wilton's voice.

"Your father didn't want the government to have access to the plans for KARR. They wanted KARR as a weapon against terrorists around the world. I was against the same thing. Government authorities kept putting pressure for us to build the ultimate weapon against the Rebellion. Same thing here if I had to guess from Wilton's notes. That Brainiac protocol Elizabeth stole from Jor-El was installed as a safeguard to prevent government officials from hacking KARR. It is written in as a backup security measure. Now that we have the backdoor code what do we do with it?" Wilton said.

"Turn on KITT's GPS and Bluetooth for locating him. We also would be able to retrieve the most advanced vehicle in the world," Elizabeth said as she typed in a website on Trinity's computer.

" _Welcome to the Brain Interactive Construct. How may I Be Of service?_ "spoke a voice like KITT.

"This is Sarah Graiman, authorization Knight Kilo One. Security code is Krypton 2. Activate Knight Industries Three Thousand GPS and Bluetooth and internal cameras. Enable transformation protocols as well as weaponry and grant us computer control," Elizabeth said. They then saw a voice Orb like the one used by the _Knight Three Thousand_ but this one was green. This was Brainiac.

" _Of Course. What shall I do with the dominant program_?" The AI asked.

"Return control of the car to the _Knight Industries Three Thousand._ There is also a viral program that would scramble your locator software. Infiltrate government computers with it and give video images of KITT still in the lab and disable their GPS," Elizabeth said. They then saw on the onboard camera built into the car the car motivates forward and the vehicle's offensive weaponry came online & the military vehicles were blown away.

"What is he doing?" Mike asked as they pulled up a different view from a rear camera of the car. "Brainiac is guiding the car out of there. You remember the late Dr. David Banner and his "Medical Problem?" the Hulking creature that would take him over when angered? David would not have any memory of what the creature did. Same process with KITT or any other Knight Industries vehicle. The host AI will not remember what's going on while Brainiac is in control. The _Brain Interactive Construct_ will release KITT back and KITT's virtual memory will be restored but we can create a virtual memory file to integrate the two memories, "Wilton said. He sat down near Trinity and began writing a program that both isolated and integrated the two artificial intelligence programs. They then switched back to KITT and the car was on the freeway doing about 120 as the car switched to a rear-view camera to see fading lights from sirens as the car picked up speed. The camera view switched to a forward camera view and the car was accelerating.

"Open the doors," Wilton said as Billy Morgan came in with coffee in hand from Starbucks. He put the coffee down and inputted a command code and the underground garage doors opened and KITT entered. The vehicle slowed down and parked into the _Knight Industries Technology_ underground parking garage.

"Billy assemble a team to recover KITT's programming and look for Jack's digital fingerprint on the current AI program," Wilton said. They then heard over the intercom, "Heather Melvin, Trinity & Wilton Knight to deprogramming room #1". Wilton & Trinity stood up and ran to the room. Trinity got there first due to her super speed.

"What the?" She remarked again to no one as she saw Hannah Melvin and no one else.

"I'm okay, Jean," Hannah said using Trinity Jean Knight's middle name. Heather came in. "Where are the deprogrammers who came in with you?" She asked.

"They did their job and left via a portal that only they have access to. My memories of the corruption that Jack Hurst did to me is gone as is the corruption my slave masters did to me as well. My assassination skills are still there. They have their own portal access. Th _UEA_ cannot close their breeches, and neither can our native government because the technology doesn't exist here," Hannah said. They walked back to hear alarms start going off.

"What's going on?" Trinity asked her technology supervisor, Karen Wilson.

"The FBI just used a Trojan virus to gain our financial records," Karen asked. She frowned. Trinity looked angered.

"Get me District Attorney Andrea Swanson, please," She said to Karen's husband Mike, who was her head of security. She was pleasantly surprised when on the video screen Andrea's face popped up.

"What's going on here Trinity? The state's financial records were just compromised," Andrea said clearly frustrated.

"So was ours. I'm having my cyber expert send you details of the virus. Also, I've had contact with the vigilante cyber hacker _Watchtower,_ so She will examine the virus. We've also recovered the _Knight 2000_ and my team is recovering his data and memories, one of which my technology supervisor Karen Wilson will send to you. The only way to defeat those behind this cyber-attack is to work together, Andrea. I'm sending my best agent, Michael Knight and the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ to a location of your choosing. Please send it encrypted via email, as this virus is only interested in financial records," Trinity said as Charles Graiman & Wilton Knight stood behind her.

"Just tell me one thing? Who was responsible for Hannah's programming?" Andrea asked. Hannah smiled and said, "President Jack Hurst. The _United Empire Of America_ sent him over as a sleeper agent when he was in his 20's. He did my programming when I was 10," Hannah said. Trinity stared at Hannah then turned to look at Andrea.

"We don't have to like each other to work together," Trinity said staring at the video image. Andrea nodded at her.

"Very well," Andrea said.

 _To Be Continued…_


	7. deprogramming part 2

_Knight Rider: Insurgent_

 _(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. All Smallville characters, locations, situations are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine. Hannah Melvin & Andrea Swanson are used by permission)_

 _Chapter 7: Deprogramming, part 2_

 _Los Angeles Fair Grounds:_ KARR pulled up, his amber scanner scanning for anything out of the ordinary as Mike got out. "Scan for anything out of the ordinary please KARR," he said as his military training kicked in. He reached for his pistol. He then turned to see Andrea Swanson and her bodyguards and several CIA agents with her.

"Michael Knight?" She asked. Mike put away his gun as He walked over to them. "I'm not being arrested, am I?" He asked. Andrea shook her head.

"No, Mr. Knight. We need to uncover who authorized a virus to infect _Knight Industries_ and the state of California," she said. KARR rolled up beside Michael.

" _KITT's programming has been completed and has sent me a breakdown of the virus and it has Dr. Curtis's digital fingerprint on it,"_ KARR said.

"Tess Mercer's design?" Mike asked. KARR gave a negative response.

" _Tess Mercer who was 21 at the time assumed the identity of one April Curtis to gain access to the original KARR project as Wilton Knight was creating the first autonomous vehicle capable of driving itself and being a real weapon against crime. Tess, when she arrived, stole the identity of Dr. Curtis while the real April Curtis was finishing her doctorate on the field of Cybernetics at Harvard. The real Dr. Curtis was on vacation in Ireland visiting family when Miss Mercer had inadvertently miss programmed the original KARR. When KITT & KARR fought, and KARR was destroyed, the Central Intelligence Agency recovered the AI and turned it over to Dr. Graiman to see if the AI could be reprogrammed but he did not wipe the hard drive clean. Lionel Luthor sent Tess on the mission to ensure KARR would be programmed properly but she didn't. She was sent back through time where Lionel had her study CIA agent Jack Hurst who seemingly appeared out of nowhere," _KARR said.

"Aren't you the same AI as the original KARR?" Andrea asked.

" _Negative. I am a completely new AI compared to either the prototype that Wilton built in 1982 or the one Dr. Graiman built in 2007. My Creator, Trinity Jean Knight built me using the same blueprints Charles used in 2007, but my AI is a digital system integrated into the body of the vehicle. I have unlimited storage for music, photos as well other functions. One important thing was that I was not defective like either of the two prototypes with my title. I am designed for the protection of any human assigned to drive me, currently that is either Michael Knight or Trinity Knight,"_ KARR said.

"So, Dr. Curtis designed it. Where is she living, KARR?" Mike asked, looking at the scan of the virus.

" _Sydney, Australia. I've hacked into her emails and one stands out a week before the former President was assassinated. This email was a request from then Operative Jack Hurst to design a virus designed to exploit the financial records of various companies. Another email details your grandfather Vladimir Knight's arrival from a faraway planet called Krypton and his coming into money from the original Vladimir Knight who was assassinated by Russian hit man. Vladimir Zod took Vladimir's name and likeness and Married and began Knight Industries in the 1920's. Jack wanted a way to siphon money from a trust fund set up by Vladimir and the late Lachlan Luthor for Vladimir's children and Lachlan's children,"_ KARR said. They then heard a voice behind them.

"Very good, KARR. He's right. My father set up a trust fund that Jack wanted to siphon money from to send back to the _UEA_. They were losing a war against the rebellion despite what their propaganda was boasting about. I discovered this and set up a separate trust fund for my son Lex. I encouraged Charles to do the same with Sarah," spoke the voice of Lionel Luthor.

"How do you know what is going on in the _UEA,"_ Andrea asked. Mike smiled.

"He came from over there. _LuthorCorp_ is a major business and is a weapon supplier to both sides. When I went over there, I discovered Lionel was there. When Clark Kent went over to the other side of the looking glass, Lionel came back with him. He took the deceased Lionel's place. The FBI was investigating Lex but when Lionel turned over states Evidence, the FBI was bought off by Lex," Mike said.

"So now what? Do we investigate the President?" Andrea asked. Mike shook his head.

"We've got both the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ & the _Knight Industries Three Thousand._ They both have the same body, so we'll "give back" the KITT, but it won't be the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ but the _Knight Industries Three Thousand,_ which will be recording everything Jack says, but we need a warrant to search Jack Hurst's summer home or to plant microphones in that house," Mike said.

"I can arrange that. You remember Danielle Long? LA cop Michael Long's sister? FBI agent who graduated top of her class? She's wanting information on Jack Hurst, but she also knows a Jimmy Jones, a judge who can get us a wiretapping application into the Presidential summer home. You can also use KITT as well," Andrea said.

"KARR, call FBI agent Danielle Long's office and put in the request, but do not reveal who I am," Mike finally said.

"Who you are?" Andrea asked. "I am Michael Arthur Long, but I'm also Wilton Knight's son. I was given to Robert and Shannon Long to hide my identity from Wilton's enemies. Danielle thinks I'm dead but I'm not. I'd like really keep it that way," Mike said. " _Shall I use holographic Mode for the conversation?"_ KARR asked. Mike nodded.

 _San Francisco, California FBI office-_ Danielle Long stared at the new mountain of paperwork at her desk. She sighed in frustration as the work never seemed to go away. She then saw on her desktop computer screen the _FaceTime_ function glowed, indicating a video call was occurring. She clicked on it to see the voice Modulator of a _Knight Industries_ vehicle was calling.

 _Damn computer AI,_ she thought to herself.

" _I am The Knight Automated Roving Robot and I am speaking with Danielle Long?"_ The voice modulator asked.

"Yes. What's going on?" She asked. _"You know the District Attorney Andrea Swanson & have you heard of the vigilante known as Michael Knight?" _KARR asked. She nodded.

"Dani, it's Andrea. I need you to get in contact with Judge Jimmy Jones for a wiretap request," Andrea said.

"Who's home or business are we tapping?" Danielle asked.

"Your not going to like this," a man's voice said. She stared at the video image of Michael Knight, an agent of the _Foundation for Law And Government_ which up until a month ago had been a branch of the FBI.

"Mr. Knight, who are we wiretapping?" She asked.

"Jack Hurst, President Of the United States Of America. More specifically his summer home in Washington DC," Mike finally said.

"He'll know," Danielle said. Andrea smirked. "No, he won't because we are going to turn over the piece of technology that he wants so badly," she said.

"You found the _Knight Industries Two Thousand?"_ DanielleAsked. She saw Michael nod yes.

"We know he has a thing for you Danielle, so your going to be the agent to return it to him. While you and a team are going to supervise returning it to him, Jimmy will have that wiretapping request waiting. We'll fake a fire near his summer home and a special team of Knight Industries techs disguised as firefighters will go in and install video cameras and microphones all over the summer house. We just bought a super sensitive set of microphones from _Luthor Technologies_ , which is owned by Lex Luthor. My sister's team will have them installed in 15 minutes or less, and no one will know," Mike said. Danielle stared at him. From what she saw he was very fit and was formerly in the military.

"Let's do it," she finally said. She hung up and called Jimmy.

"Jimmy, Dani. The _Foundation_ people want to take down President Hurst. They have a game plan. I'll email it to you. It'll take him down," Danielle said.

"Danielle I'll take a look….whoa! Let's do it!" He said as he saw the name Michael Knight.

"It'll be done in an hour," Jimmy said as he rushed to get dressed.

 _To be continued…_


	8. The Trap Part 1

_Knight Rider: Insurgent_

( _This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008 NBCUniversal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All Smallville locations, characters, situations are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Swanson are used by permission)_

 _Chapter 8: The Trap part 1_

Jack stared in glee at the recovery team's efforts. They had recovered the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ which he noticed was given the same body as the _Knight Industries Three Thousand_ and now his secret was safe.

"What now, Mr. President?" One of the FBI agents said as he stared at the car.

"Leave it active," Jack said. He turned and walked out of the lab. The technicians closed for the night. KITT reactivated, and the heads-up display on the windshield lit up like a Christmas tree.

" _Knight Industries Two Thousand systems active. Who is the predominate user?"_ KITT asked to no one in particular. Then another voice spoke.

" _Brain Interactive Construct is user one now. Begin recording processes, please,"_ Brainiac said. The record function lit up as KITT was now recording all audio & video within the complex as _Brainiac_ was downloading files at almost super speed.

 _What am I scanning for about this Jack Hurst?" Brainiac_ asked. KITT replied, " _we need first person visual of Jack ordering the hit on the President,"_

 _Brainiac_ began scanning through government video feeds and 10,000 videos a second until a video came up of Jack Hurst meeting with a congressional committee woman who was extremely attractive. The video was of them having sexual relations.

"Jack, you know the President will have me fired," Alicia Masters said after they finished. She was 23-years-old and a freshman politician but was completely amoral.

"Oh, don't worry, Alicia. I'll take care of it and him," Jack said as they began redressing.

"When can we meet again?" She asked. "Next Thursday. I'm supposed to be out of town on a government retreat, so my wife believes. I have someone in mind both to take care of my wife, and the President, "Jack said with a wicked smile on his face. Alicia smiled, and they kissed. She left. The video then showed Jack pick up a hotel phone.

"Hannah Melvin, please. Agent Jack Hurst Federal ID 123768," he said to the operator. The video showed Jack patiently waiting and then a woman's voice picked up.

"Hello, Hannah. It's Jack, your master. I need you to take out Hank Masters and the President as well as Deborah Hurst. I've sent to a hotel a high powered automatic rifle. The code is Eternal Life is Eternal," Jack said. Hannah's voice came back after a second.

"Your will be done, my master," she said, in a monotone voice. He hung up the phone and then picked up his cell phone and dialed a pre-programmed number.

"Mr. Jackson, the slave that came over is set. She will kill my mistress's husband and the President as well as my wife. You can channel the usual funds to Emperor Obama's funds and he'll send over more troops with gold from _the Confederate States of America,_ "Jack said _._

KITT began matching the name Jackson and came up with Curtis Jackson, a CIA double agent who worked for the Russians.

" _Michael, I found a match to a Curtis Jackson. I however cannot find a link between him and the UEA and this assassination attempt on the President's life on this video footage. What else can I do?"_ KITT asked. Trinity's voice spoke up.

" _hack into the CIA's database and look for any money transfers that look suspicious," She suggested._ KITT began scanning the CIA database for every single employee. One came up as Curtis Jackson's name lit up. Large transfers of gold bullion which was authenticated 1874 Confederate states of America.

" _I found large transfers of gold bullion that was stamped 1874 Confederate States of America. I thought the Civil War ended in 1864,"_ KITT asked.

 _Foundation headquarters-_ Charles and Wilton stared at the digital display of the transfers. They then saw Chloe Sullivan Queen, recently married to Oliver Queen and computer hacker known as _Watchtower_ walk in. She saw the transfer.

"What are we looking at here, people," she asked.

"A rogue CIA Agent who has millions of dollars of Confederate bullion in a bank account. The coins were authentic, but the time stamp reads ten years after the Civil War ended," Wilton said. Chloe smiled and then began hacking the bank where the bouillon was, and she activated a program that Queen Industries had created a year ago.

"What is that program?" Charles asked. Chloe smiled.

"A temporal scanner. It will detect where something is from or if something is from another time or alternate dimension as this bouillon is coming up as. According to this the _United States of America_ on the other side lost the civil war and slavery was permitted in 25 out of the 51 states. Washington DC was named its 51st state before the civil war began. The war on their side ran from 1854-1876, a lot earlier and longer than in our own history. We may have closed the connection to the _Mirror Universe_ but there's a connection open. The treasury department accepted the gold because it looks like ours. After all, in some parts of the US monies from the CSA is still around," Chloe remarked. She then began an upload.

"I'm sending this program to all Knight Industries vehicles," she said. Wilton then brought up another screen of Andrea Swanson, California District Attorney.

"Andrea, did the Judge sign off on the wiretap?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Knight. It was just faxed over. I'll send it over to your team," Andrea replied. A couple of minutes later a fax came through. Wilton stared at it and then nodded his approval.

"Mike, take the Knight 2000 and the landscaping truck and equipment which we procured from the city. The Presidential Summer home also gets sprayed for insects. Your guise will be Phil Marx, lead supervisor of the insect repellent team. He gave us permission to use his name for this assignment. KITT will have the transformation protocol installed and he'll become a supervisor vehicle that the city uses. While we have this video, it may not be enough to support a criminal case against the President, so we need video footage and audio surveillance as well. Both KITT's and KARR will have 24/7 video access. Our video camera and audio mics have Kryptonian camouflage capabilities and we will use the invisibility mode for this assignment. Sarah and Billy will go as well," Wilton said. The team made up of Mike, Sarah Graiman, and Billy Morgan began changing into the uniforms of the LA city yard crews and extermination crews. The 3-man team were off and running…

 _To Be Continued…_


	9. Endgame

Knight Rider: Insurgent

(This story is rated M for mature. Knight Rider is 1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBCUniversal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are 2001-2011 The CW Network DC Entertainment. All Smallville characters, locations are 2001-2011 the CW Network DC Entertainment. Andrea Baros Swanson Hannah Melvin are used with permission. Person of Interest is 2001-2016 CBS Bad Robot productions)

Chapter 10: Endgame

Mike stared at the heads-up display as they were on the way to the warehouse where the Knight Industries Three Thousand was. Harold Finch had hacked a security camera and discovered where the vehicle was. He had installed in KARR a clean version of KITT's Operating System into a deactivated 120 Terabyte hard drive. They had discovered the warehouse and Trinity, in her official position of FBI agent had called in friends of hers within the FBI to aid in the capture of President Hurst. The team had arrived before KARR. Trinity removed her gun from her holster as KARR switched to Auto Cruise. John Reese did the same. The vehicle used Turbo boost and broke through a wall. CIA agents began firing on the car, but bullets bounced off the vehicle's nano-skin. Both John Reese and Trinity began firing as did Michael Knight.

"Mike, use the new locator app on your iPhone to locate Hurst!" Trinity yelled over the gun fire. Mike began to move to a room where KITT was last located. He saw KITT Jack Hurst behind the wheel.

"Guys, we have a problem! Hurst is behind the wheel of KITT. He's trying to get away," Mike said as Hurst backed the car into a wall and he accelerated.

"Problem?" Harold asked as Mike came back.

"President Hurst has KITT. No way to track him or activate him," Mike said. "Oh, we can track him. When KITT was taken, I took the liberty of turning on his Wi-Fi system and Bluetooth function, so we can track his movements. I installed a pinpoint accuracy app on his heads-up display. Garth's team of hackers located a bomb Hurst ordered at One Freedom Plaza. It'll be 9/11 all over again. Wilton ordered Garth to take his crack shot sharpshooters to One Freedom Plaza to take out the bombers. My asset Lionel Fusco will aid Garth," Harold said. Trinity looked at her brother and smiled.

"We got this! Go get him!" She said. Mike climbed behind the wheel and Reese climbed in with him. Mike pressed the Pursuit Mode and the vehicle jumped to 100 miles in pursuit of KITT. Reese plugged in the hard drive which contained KITT's AI. They heard the Knight 3000's voice come through the speakers.

"Michael, is that you?" KITT asked. Mike nodded.

"Excuse me but I have the body of the 3000 in view. What shall we do?" KARR asked. "KARR, I remember hearing about a Super Pursuit function the 2000 series. I remember hearing it was installed before Ken Franklin was killed. Was that installed in this model?" Reese asked. Mike stared at him in wonder at how he knew about Ken Franklin.

"Not sure about this version of KARR considering Trinity created it, but we can search his files," Mike said as he pressed down a little harder on the accelerator. A mode popped up that said "Attack Mode" lit up on the Heads-up display. KARR began picking up speed to catch up with his duplicate.

"What kind of offensive weaponry does this thing have," John asked as he used the keyboard that was located on the passenger side and various files began coming up.

"You know for a CIA guy, you certainly know your way around a computer," Mike noted as they were right behind KITT's body.

"Had to keep up with the tools of the trade," John replied as a variety of weapons came up. Mike then noted a neural overload system program came up on the heads-up display

"KARR, can we use this to overload the vehicle?" Mike asked. The AI thought for a minute, then spoke. "I believe we can, but it would affect various systems within the vehicle, rendering the vehicle useless to the Foundation," KARR said.

"we still have the recreated KITT we can use. Isn't KITT stored on the cloud?" Trinity sand as she opened a chat window on the heads-up display. He then noted the state-of-the-art vehicle turn onto an empty road.

"Let's find a way to immobilize that vehicle and leave destroying it as a last effort," Mike finally said, as they followed the renegade vehicle. They then saw the vehicle turn and face them. Jack Hurst climbed out. Mike and John climbed out of KARR.

"It's over, Jack. The American people have spoken. They know about what you're doing, and it's been posted all over the news," Mike said as both pulled out their guns and aimed them at Jack. They then heard a Suburban pull up behind them and 5 FBI agents came out, weapons drawn and aimed at Jack. Mike said to KITT, "Begin downloading back to your body," as he pointed his gun at Jack.

"So, this is it?" Jack said. Mike nodded. "Your father wouldn't want you to do this," Jack said. Mike frowned.

"What do you mean, Jack?" Mike said. Jack reached into KITT and pulled out an external hard drive and tossed it toward KARR.

"Scan it KARR," John said as Mike, John, and the FBI agents surrounded Jack. Jack Hurst pulled out a gun.

"Put down the gun, sir," Donald Jackson, an African American FBI agent said. Jack shook his head and fired at the agent. John Reese frowned in both anger and shock. "Put him down," He said and all of them began firing on Jack Hurst.

Later, KITT KARR arrived and the SSC, as Zoe Chai, Chloe Sullivan, Sarah Graiman and Wilton Knight were re-setting up FLAG headquarters back in the SSC.

"Mike what's wrong?" Sarah said as Trinity came in with drinks. Mike Frowned.

"Jack Hurst is dead, but he gave me something we should all view," Mike said as he and John climbed out. Harold Finch stared his Niece Trinity with some concern.

"I realize Wilton isn't your biological father, but your family legacy is st stake, here. Do you want to view it?" He asked. Trinity smiled. "I am a daughter of Wilton Knight as much as I am the Daughter of Jor-El and the House of El. I need to learn both sides of my legacy," she said. Wilton Knight smiled.

"We should all view this. I may not be the Wilton Knight borne here, but I need to learn of my doppelgänger as much as you need to learn about your adopted father, Trinity Jean," he finally said. He nodded to Billy.

"Do it, Billy," he said. He plugged up the Hard drive into the Knight Industries 6000 computer and Billy opened the files he threw it up onto the big monitor….

To Be Continued in Knight Rider: Ghost Legacy


End file.
